Los Girasoles
by Milunares
Summary: Himawari ya tiene sus doce años cumplidos y es una genin en toda ley, pero un nuevo proyecto del Nanadaime Hokage, hace que se reencuentre con sentimientos que creía olvidados, estos son hacia uno de los amigos de Bolt, Yamanaka Inojin.
1. Prólogo

**Himawari x Inojin**

Himawari Uzumaki ya tiene cumplidos sus 12 años cuando ese amor de niña vuelve a ella.

El haberse convertido en genin le dio la posibilidad de ver más seguido a quién más anhela su corazón, esa persona que tan solo le lleva dos años y nunca la miró más allá del título _"amiga"_ y _"la hermana de Bolt"._

Pero todo cambia cuando el Nanadaime Naruto Uzumaki, dicta misiones conjuntas entre genins y chunins, con el propósito de brindarles ayuda a los recién llegados.

(en esta historia Neji está vivo y tuvo con TenTen dos hijos)

 _Fanfic de mi total autoría e imaginación, espero poder llevar a cabo este proyecto en los próximos días. Gracias 'ttebayo._


	2. 1 Mañana

Por fin se había dado por terminado el final de egreso de la generación del menor del Hokage, Himawari Uzumaki.

Naruto no solo felicitó a todos los participantes sino que también logró escabullirse de entre la multitud para llegar a su pequeña princesa.

Himawari estaba tan entusiasmado hablando con sus amigas sobre las misiones que las aguardaban en el futuro. Realmente quería ser un ninja fuerte como su padre y amable como su madre, al contrario de Bolt quien renegaba de ser hijo de Naruto.

El Nanadaime apareció de la nada y el esfuerzo, un buen momento para Hija para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Mi niña ya es una ninja! - Naruto desbordaba alegría y orgullo en diversos iguales.

-¡Papá! Lo logré- Himawari no podía creer que cada vez que estuviese más cerca de lo que era. Ella anhelaba oír las historias de antaño, cuando los ninjas eran muy solicitados, no como ahora.

-Claro que sí, eres la más fuerte y linda niña de todas- Naruto definitivamente amaba su hija, al aliento de Bolt, todos sus mimos iban a ella.

-Papá ...- La Uzumaki estaba avergonzada. Y sin duda Himawari no solo era la hija de Naruto, esos tonos rojizos que se apoderaban de su rostro eran sin duda de parte Hyuuga.

-Tengo que dar un último discurso, y pronto iremos a festejar, le pediré al tío Shikamaru que me cubra- Tras guiñar el ojo, el Hokage se fue a su trabajo.

Luego de eso, las amigas de Hima, los niños que hacen mimos en tono de burla por lo pasado antes de segundos, ganando risas por parte de la morena.

Entre chiste y chiste, cierto grupo de chunin y genin se acerca al pequeño grupo de niñas.

-¿No es tu hermano Hima-chan? -Avisó una de las amigas de esta, luego de avisarle, las dos amigas de la pequeña Uzumaki, se fueron con sus familias.

Himawari sin pensarlo dos veces, se giró para ver su suyo, el cual ya casi se veía por las misiones que tenía. Lo que sí no esperó, fue a la manada detrás de Bolt, y más aún, que entre ellos estuviese ese amor de niña que hasta ella creía olvidado. Era tonto pensar que no iba a estar con su hermano, después de todo eran mejores amigos. Himawari no encontró manera de evitar pensar en lo bien que le quedaba el cabello suelto, el cual en el mismo momento se lo estaba recogiendo, dejando unos rebeldes mechones dorados caer hacia su rostro.

-¡Onii-chan! - Himawari saltó hacia su hermano en cuanto pudo salir del trance.

Bolt la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa de orgullo por su Hima.

-Esa es mi hermana- sacudió el cabello de su hermanita, el cual le llegaba hasta la espalda baja como su madre supo tener años atrás.

-Primer lugar en casi todo, eso es un record, felicitaciones Himawari- Shikadai saludó con el mismo gesto que Bolt, solo que más sutil.

La pequeña no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que todos los amigos de su hermano opinaban igual.

-Cuidado Bolt, no vaya a ser que la hermana te supere- Iwabe, siempre molestando con algo al rubio ojos azules.

Todos rieron pero tuvieron que llamar porque era el turno del Hokage de hablar.

A pesar de eso, Bolt siguió insistiendo en que conversa, pero nadie le preguntó caso alguno, por lo que se llamó al silencio el solo.

El lugar comenzó a llegar más, dejando un espacio entre cada persona, al punto de que Himawari, tenía un Inojin tapándole la vista del frente, podía haberle pedido que se moviera, pero se arrepentiría después de no haberlo podido aprovechar y contemplar la rubia. y sedosa, cabe destacar, cabellera del Yamanaka.

El séptimo comenzó a hablar por lo que no se oyó ni a los insectos zumbar.

-Debido a la paz que reina entre las aldeas, las misiones ya no son tan peligrosas, por lo que podemos tener que enviar tanto como otros a otros países con el riesgo de tener indefensos. Es por esto, que desde la oficina del director de la academia en conjunto conmigo, acordamos una serie de misiones que realizan en conjunto los diferentes rangos, con el fin de ayudarlos a forjar una experiencia en batalla. Los grupos se informaron a los genios con sus sentidos sensei, en cuanto sean fornados, se les informará a los chunin o jounin integrantes, muchas gracias por su atención, El séptimo se retiró junto con su mano derecha, Shikamaru Nara, evitando a la prensa.

-Que genial! podré enseñarles a los genin- Denki saltaba en un pastel de felicidad, por eso una oportunidad de tener a alguien menor, aprendiendo de él.

-Suena aburrido ... pero ya qué-Shikadai era en definitiva el menos indicado para hablar sobre hacer algo.

-Ese viejo es un tonto si cree que va a ir de aquí para allá con un niño, sin ofender Hima- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Himawari no iba a tolerar que el tonto de su hermano insultara a su padre, ella sabía que el esfierzo que hacía Naruto para poder ser Hokage, esposo y padre a la vez. Y no dejaría eso Bolt lo desprestigiara.

-Callate onii-chan- Bolt no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer, últimamente Himawari había estado frecuentando a la tia Hanabi, y además había utilizado el byakugan durante las batallas, definitivamente, era peligrosa.


	3. 2 Tarde

Tan solo bastó que se retirara el Hokage para que todos se dispersaran. Inojin se dio la vuelta quedando obviamente frente a Himawari y bastante cerca cabe aclarar. Éste solo sonrió como siempre lo hacía y la pequeña Uzumaki no pudo hacer nada más aparte de sonrojarse al extremo.

Si algo estaba claro, es que ese chico aún le gustaba, y eso ha sido así desde el día en el que el Yamanaka llamó su atención con el dibujo, hábito que fascinaba a Himawari, lo demás fue cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Nos vamos?— preguntó el rubio Uzumaki —Ya me harté de este lugar— Así como vinieron se fueron yendo —Nos vemos más tarde Hima— saludó a su hermanita y luego se fue saltando por los techos.

—Hasta pronto Himawari— Shikadai le sonrió adormilado y se fue siguiendo a Bolt.

—Adiós Shikadai— Himawari lo despidió con una cálida sonrisa.

Los demás solo se despidieron y se fueron, esto decepcionó un poco a Himawari, sinceramente esperaba más de Inojin, pero ya qué.

—Hima-chan muchas felicidades, ¿Quieres papitas?— soltó una pelirroja bastante conocida por la morena.

—ChouChou-san — dijo Himawari saludando a la Akimichi.

—Bien hecho Hima-chan– Sarada la abrazó delicadamente en tono de felicitación.

—Gracias Sarada-chan—

Las chicas se quedaron un rato más hablando y felicitando a la nueva gennin, pero tan pronto terminaron cada una se fue a su casa, excepto Sarada, ella se ofreció a acompañar a la pequeña Uzumaki.

Llegaron a la residencia de los Uzumaki recibidas por Bolt.

El rubio y la Uchiha se fueron lejos del lugar para tener privacidad, después de todo eran novios. Himawari siguió hasta su casa, donde su madre, Hinata y su tía Hanabi la esperaban con el almuerzo y una tarde juntas.

Lo primero que harían, sería ir por unos girasoles para el tío Neji. Himawari amaba pasar el tiempo con él y sus primos, con los que podía practicar su puño suave y byakugan.


	4. 3 Primer Girasol

Recorrer la aldea era algo fascinante y más aún, acompañada. Esto pensaba Himawari mientras caminaba por las calles adoquinadas con su madre y su tía.

—¿Le comprarás los girasoles Hima-chan?— La dulce voz de Hinata sacó a Hima de sus pensamientos.

—Si mamá, no puedo visitarlo y no darle girasoles— Himawari asintió contestando como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo a lo que las otras dos mujeres rieron.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al lugar donde siempre compraban, la tienda de los Yamanaka.

Hasta ese momento, Hima no se lo había planteado, pero efectivamente, Inojin había vuelto de las constantes misiones, lo que significaba que muy probablemente estuviese en la tienda ayudando a su madre.

Sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas, no quería entrar, pero no quería decirle a su madre que fueran a otro lugar, sería demasiado obvio el porqué y se suponía que sus padres habían tomado su "amor" por el Yamanaka como algo pasajero, un amor de niña, algo que claramente, su madre respetaba, siendo que así le había sucedido con Naruto.

—¿Entramos o qué?— Hanabi fue la primera en ingresar a la floristería, el perfume natural de las flores se instaló en sus narices otorgándoles una agradable sensación.

Esto le traía recuerdos a la pequeña Uzumaki.

De vez en cuando, mientras Himawari caminaba por los bosques, cerca de los prados donde crecían las flores, solía divagar pensando a qué flor se parecería Inojin, _¿Sería un tulipán? ¿Una amapola? ¿o tal vez margarita?_ con eso en mente el tiempo se le pasaba volando sin avisar y a pesar de las incontables veces en que la interrogante hizo aparición, aún no conseguía responderla, el día que lo hiciera se prometió así misma confesar sus sentimientos. Algo tonto sabiendo que podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que entabló conversación con el ojos celestes y debido a eso, tal vez a él le resultase extraño y la rechazara.

Sin más, se concentró en ir a la sección de girasoles y empezó su análisis sobre cuál girasol elegir. Miró de reojo con mucho cuidado hacia la caja, su madre y tía se hallaban conversando con Ino-san, la mamá de Inojin. Ya más relajada volvió a concentrarse en lo que tenía en frente.

El girasol debía ser el más bonito entre todos, el que destacara a simple vista, sin ser rebuscado. La tarea era difícil, pero sin duda no desistiría.

Y por fin lo vio, el girasol más bonito de entre todos, lo tomó con una delicadeza digna de admirar y procedió a darse la vuelta cuando inesperadamente chocó sus manos y cara contra otro cuerpo.

Tambaleó un poco, pero se sostuvo en pie, miró rápidamente el girasol y gracias a Dios estaba intacto, su cara, en cambio, le dolía un poco, pero no le dio importancia al ver a quién se había cruzado.

—Hima-chan ¿estás bien?— Inojin se inclinó a su altura para verla mejor y corroborar que el rojizo tono en su cara se debía al choque.

—Eh...si, estoy perfectamente— Himawari sonrió nerviosa e intentó no mirarlo directamente o se haría de agua en ese instante. El Yamanaka iba de delantal floreado, lo que podría ser una imagen vergonzosa y cómica, para Hima no podía estar más lindo y más aún cuando los motivos eran pequeños girasoles por doquier.

No se había olvidado absolutamente de ninguna de las sensaciones que le provocaba el rubio. Pero ya no era tanta la emoción en su estómago debido a que lo había visto hace un par de horas, claro que encotrarlo solo era diferente.

—¿Te golpeaste?— La diferencia de altura se acortaba cuando él se cernía sobre ella. Tendió su mano y tocó suavemente el puente de la nariz de la pequeña. Su rostro denotaba preocupación por la menor.

—No es nada— Por más de que agradeciera el roce de sus dedos en su cara, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa o notaría el calor de sus mejillas.

—¿Hijo? ¿Me trajiste los tulipanes?— Asomándose desde unos metros más adelante, siendo cubiertas por varias estanterías con macetas, se hallaban las tres mujeres ahora percatadas de la presencia del chico, siendo que sobresalía su cabellera por encima de las góndolas.

—Oh si, dejé los cajones en la parte de atrás— La morena aprovechó el momento para inspeccionar de arriba a abajo al Yamanaka menor. Debajo del delantal con girasoles llevaba una camisa de manga larga azul con el espiral rojo de los Uzumaki en el brazo, la misma le quedaba de maravilla, claro que el cuerpo del joven no era grande y musculoso, era más bien, algo delgado pero con forma, de esta manera llenaba a la perfección la camisa. En cuanto a pantalón, llevaba también el conjunto chunin, dando a entender que no hace mucho había vuelto de alguna misión o que enseguida se iría.

En el momento de distracción, Hinata llamó a Himawari para que pagara el girasol así seguían con su camino.

Hima se acercó con la flor en mano hacia la caja donde la esperaban.

—Debo suponer ¿Estampado amarillo?— Ino le sonrió alegremente a la pequeña genin al, efectivamente, acertar.

Mientras Ino envolvía la flor, Hima hacía lo posible por ignorar el hecho de que a pocos centímetros estaba Inojin, apoyado contra la mesada, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza y con la otra tamborileaba los dedos contra la superficie. Éste la miraba sonriendo con su amabilidad de siempre, ignorante a las mariposas revolucionadas del estómago de Himawari.

—Y...listo— Una sonriente Ino le entregó la flor a Himawari que la esperaba impaciente por irse.

—Gracias— Himawari agradeció y al instante se despidieron todos, claro que la menor evitó mirar al rubio, dando a entender que, con su saludo general, también se despedía de él.

Ahora por fin irían rumbo a la residencia de su tío Neji.


End file.
